Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream
by Lafine
Summary: Athrun. Cagalli. Alone. With a box of ice cream. REVISED. Adding the uhm, what you guys requested... Hope you like it


Disclaimer: Athrun and Cagalli are SO not mine. If they do, they would probably get married and have two children (a daughter and a son, preferably twin) by now.

AN: Probably OOC. Sorry for the bad title, couldn't think of anything.

Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream

By: Lafine

Athrun Zala, the top gun of ZAFT, former fiancée of Lacus Clyne and the son of the most powerful man in PLANT's military (despite the fact that the guy was slightly on the demented side), was having the most difficult situation in his life.

The situation in front of him was even harder than when he had to choose between ZAFT and Archangel. Quoting Shakespeare's famous line, though he had no idea on whom the hell is that guy, he considered his option carefully, strategically.

To pounce or not to pounce. It is the question.

The answer was indeed elusive. Even after thinking for almost half an hour, his mind still couldn't produce a satisfying one.

You see, Athrun had a secret that no one, not even Kira, caught a whiff about it. Of course, he always made sure that he never acted impulsively in front of his obsession, ever, so his secret was safe. But now, in the middle of the night, inside the Attha's desolate kitchen, his secret was in danger of teetering out to the world if he's not careful.

He risked another glance from his monitor towards the love of his life. Or the two loves of his life in this case.

Cagalli was still eating HIS chocolate fudge ice cream without any care to the world.

They were sitting face to face with a small table in between them, his laptop was side by side with the box of mouth-watering cold treat he had bought this afternoon and planned on demolishing tonight. Alas, the plan was foiled at Cagalli's unexpected arrival in the kitchen when any sane people, beside him, were sleeping.

She scrounged the fridge for food and found the not-so-well-hidden box in the freezer. Of course she offered him to have some but he declined because real men don't eat sweets. At least not in front of other people.

And so, he spent half an hour pretending to finish some work with his laptop while in reality he's eyeing the box of ice cream every two minutes or so. It's not like he didn't want to share it with his princess. But in the long torturous minutes watching her eat, his mind slowly but surely produced a not-so-innocent-R-rated thought inside his head.

And his hormones didn't make it easier for him too.

It seemed that his eyes had stubbornly decided to imprint the way she licked the melting chocolate from the silver spoon, her tongue swirling the soft milky substance around before putting them inside her mouth, and like a broken movie files, his mind kept replaying it over and over again when he tried really, REALLY hard to concentrate on his monitor.

He failed beautifully.

His craving for the ice cream was rightfully replaced by another desire to taste that sweet thing straight from her mouth. And, his hormone-induced-mind giggled, doing those entire things he had heard from Mwu (when he's still alive). He blushed like a boiled lobster when he first hear about it but now it was so tempting to just do that to the sleepy Cagalli in front of him.

All he needed to do was to push her against the table, dump the remnant of the ice cream inside her PJ's and licked them clean. Yep, it won't be hard at all.

"Athrun?" Cagalli's voice brought him back from his dreamy state. She was looking at him curiously, a bit of apprehension in her eyes. Oops, did he stare?

"Are you okay?" She asked, noticing the slightly disturbing, dopey grin on his face. "You were staring at the ice cream (and me) like crazy. If you want to eat it, eat." She offered the ice cream on her spoon.

Athrun made the decision in one second. With a predatory smile on his face, he answered, "Don't mind if I do."

"Huh?"

And before Cagalli had any time to register the danger, Athrun pounced, ignoring her startled yelp.

"Wha? Ath…" She didn't manage to finish her sentence as he dove straight to her mouth, his tongue exploring the inside, savoring the mixture of chocolaty milk and Cagalli he tasted.

It was sweeter than any other ice cream he had ever tasted.

Cagalli resisted the urge to moan when his hand decided to explore her body… UNDERNEATH her pajamas. She tried to push him weakly, a bit dizzy with the lustful kiss.

"Athrun? What are you doing?" She managed to say the sentence between gasps, he trailing his kiss down her chin and was currently nibbling at her neck, making it difficult for Cagalli to think straight. Damn, Athrun was being his over-affectionate, over-aggressive mode.

He lifted his lips from the red spot on her neck, looking at her straight in the eyes. Forest green and golden amber met with desire evident in their fiery gaze though Cagalli was, truthfully, quite scared with his intense look.

"I want to eat you." His voice came in deep, breathy and SEXY, almost purring. Cagalli tried to dislodge her heart from her throat when she heard that. In her mind, a mantra of '_What the hell?_' kept repeating like a mobius circle.

Athrun didn't wait for her answer, instead his lips found her again, urging Cagalli to follow his direction. His fingers unbuttoned her shirt deftly while giving feathery touch on every inch of the exposed skin. He pushed the garment from her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

Cagalli couldn't resist. She let herself being pulled on the table; one of Athrun's knees was between her. Her arms hugging his neck.

She moaned as their tongue fight in the primal battle of dominance, her naked chest pressed against his hard one. His palm massaged her waist, keeping her close to his body.

They parted for breath, a thin string of saliva connect their mouth. A lazy smile crossed Athrun's face when Cagalli looked at him with half-lidded eyes, starting to participate in their love making. He let her yank his old and thin shirt roughly, appeasing his guilt little by little when he was certain that his lover wanted to do it as well.

He let his hand run down her soft blonde hair while she was busy kissing his neck, shoulder, chest and marking him. He spotted the forgotten ice cream box and the previous thought came back. He pushed Cagalli slightly, laying her back on the hard wooden table while his other hand reached for the box.

Cagalli lifted her right eyebrow when she saw Athrun paying more attention on the ice-cream than her. She was going to yell at him when he scooped a spoonful of the ice cream and dumped it on her chest.

She resisted the urge to yelp at the sudden cold contact. Her arms swapped the spoon in reflex. It fell on the floor, making a tinkling voice. "Hey, it's cold." She protested.

Athrun looked amused. His hand smeared the chocolate syrup and vanilla ice cream over her full chest and stomach, his tongue following his hand's lead. Another moan escaped Cagalli when he nibbled purposefully on her chest, his hand already make their way down her pants.

Didn't want to be the only one overwhelmed, she reached for the ice cream box while Athrun was busy licking her stomach clean. Her fingers swapped the milky substance on his cheek and Athrun looked up, the cream melt down to his neck and Cagalli eagerly licking them, making a stop at his lips, she let the tip of her tongue tease his upper lips, not close enough to be called a kiss but close enough to make desire burned in their lower region.

"Athrun. My room." Her commands were muffled by his lips. Her own hands kept its busy schedule, tracing and mapping his body in her memory.

Athrun looked at her, pouting. "Now?" Why quit it when thing's just starting to heat up.

"Now." Cagalli ordered. "Unless you want someone walking in on us."

Deciding not to argue, Athrun move from the table, accidentally toppling the ice cream box. But it was forgotten when Cagalli hopped on him, her legs circling his waist while she continued on her mission, conquering Athrun Zala. Their shirts were in her hand, not wanting to leave any evident of their activity.

It was a wonder how Athrun could get into Cagalli's room while carrying and kissing the princess at the same time. It's not for long when the bedroom filled with hushed moans from the two peoples inside.

In the morning, Mana, Cagalli's attendant, could only swear when she found that her kitchen's floor was dirty with chocolate syrup and vanilla ice cream. Both Athrun and Cagalli didn't have the courage to raise their head from their breakfast when they heard her nor to see her in the eyes for the rest of the day.

_Next time, they would have to clean the evidence thoroughly._

End

AN: Okay, the requested lime. Sorry, no lemon allowed in And if it was not citrus-y enough, please forgive me. It's my first try on lime/lemon.


End file.
